plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Caulipower
Caulipower is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied to the 2017 Luck O' the Zombie event. It hypnotizes zombies like Hypno-shroom, and targets zombies in the same manner as Electric Blueberry. It can also be planted on water tiles in Big Wave Beach without a Lily Pad, similar to Rotobaga and Ghost Pepper. Origin Caulipower is based on a cauliflower, an annual plant that reproduces by seed and a vegetable. Its name is based on "cauliflower" and "power." Almanac entry Caulipowers use their mental powers to hypnotize random zombies and turn them against their former friends. Special: hovers above ground or water Caulipower's eyes spin with distress. He's just thought of a really great ending for his novel, but he's afraid his cousin won't understand it. Level upgrades Plant Food effect When fed by Plant Food, Caulipower tosses 5 random zombies off the screen, in a similar manner of the Power Toss. Strategies Use Caulipower like you would use Electric Blueberry, but it instead hypnotizes zombies unlike Electric Blueberry's ability which instantly destroys them. Caulipower can be a really powerful plant, but it should not be your only means of defense, due to its infrequent and inconsistent attack pattern and its very slow recharge time. Make sure you have defensive plants such as Primal Wall-nut or Chard Guard, or other attacking plants (particularly ones that are good at handling hordes of zombies, such as Snapdragon or Winter Melon) to back it up. It is a good counter to Surfer Zombies, as they will not crush Caulipowers with their surfboards. Aside from that, Caulipower can work well in Big Wave Beach because it does not need a Lily Pad to be placed on the water. Gallery ATLASES PLANTCAULIPOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Caulipower's sprites CaulipowerRest.png|Caulipower at rest SwingCaulipower.png|Caulipower swinging GlowCaulipower.png|Caulipower ready to hypnotize zombies CaulipowerHypno.png|Caulipower hypnotizing a zombie IMG_3078.png|Caulipower's hypnosis beam Screenshot 20170309-163940.png|Caulipower in the store HD Caulipower.png|HD Caulipower Getting Caulipower First Costume.png|Obtaining its costume Trivia *Its cousin referred in the Almanac could be Hypno-shroom, as they both hypnotize zombies to fight for the player. *It cannot be smashed by Surfer Zombies. Instead, they eat it as usual. *It can be planted in the water in Big Wave Beach without the aid of a Lily Pad. However, it cannot be placed on the water in Pirate Seas. *It is the first and currently only plant to be tied to the Luck O' The Zombies event. *Unlike Hypno-shroom, it can hypnotize Gargantuars without Plant Food. *Prior to official release, Caulipower was purchasable for only $4.99 USD. *It is the seventh event-edition plant to be in the shop permanently, after Wasabi Whip, Explode 'O' Nut, Witch Hazel, Parsnip, Missile Toe, and Hot Date. *It, Rotobaga, and Ghost Pepper are the only three airborne plants in the game so far. *When most premium plants had their prices changed on the 16th of March 2017, Caulipower is the only money premium plant to not have its price changed in some way. See also *Hypno-shroom *Electric Blueberry Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Premium plants Category:Flying plants